


Teacher

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emetophilia, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Sickfic, Vomiting, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: Prompt: It's times like these that Eden is certain Jude will make an excellent teacherWarning: Includes vomiting
Kudos: 25





	Teacher

The sound of muffled gagging could be heard at Eden’s desk as he sifted through his molecular biology folder looking for the answers to the practice paper he was now marking. It was the 3rd of December, and Eden only had one more exam before he’d be finished for the Christmas holidays. He put his pen down, as he placed his folder onto his bed as he got up to search for what was going on.

The bathroom door was wide open and Eden turned the light on to check if Jude was in there, but it was empty. He stood for a moment, confused, in the quiet hallway; he was sure he’d heard Jude but now he was beginning to question whether he’d imagined it.

He was about to go back into his room when he heard a rough coughing, followed by vocal retches being cut off before they could become productive. The door to the kitchen was closed, but it sounded like Jude was in there, judging by the distressed noises coming from within. 

He pushed the door open and a strong bitter smell, like white spirit or meths, smacked him so hard in the face that his breath caught at the back of his throat and he descended into a coughing fit of his own. Every available surface in the kitchen was taken up by what looked like hundreds of glittering silver pieces; leant over the table, Jude was painting over some of these pieces using a tiny little bottle of what looked like clear nail varnish. Eden could see Jude’s back rising and falling uncomfortably, and he appeared to be sucking in air through gritted teeth. 

“What in gods name are you doing?!” Eden cried out, pulling his t-shirt up so it covered his mouth and nose but the thin fabric did nothing to block out the smell. Jude stood up from the table, with the bottle of nail varnish clearly visible in his hand. 

“I –_urgh – huurgh_ – ” Jude started to talk, but his shoulders jerked forwards and he cut off the start of a heave, pressing his hand against his chest.

“Bloody hell, you need some air in here!” Eden moved to the window above the sink and pulled it open with some difficulty, then turned on the fan above the cooker hood. “Are you going to tell me what you’re doing?” Eden approached the table as Jude had leant back over the table, shaking the little bottle. 

“My class were making these decorations to sell as their enterprise,” Jude explained, breathing heavily as he used the applicator to paint onto the glittering mosaics. “But the glue’s not – _urgh_.” He’d brought his free hand up to his mouth as he panted after another suppressed retch. “The glue’s not strong enough, so I’m covering them with – _mmmm_ – nail varnish.” Eden was concerned at the rapidity of heaves forcing out of Jude, even though he was refusing to let any of them really grip him – he was so intent on painting the varnish over the mosaics which looked like they were made out of tiny CD bits.

“So _that’s_ why you were smashing up CDs!” Eden murmured. “These look great Jude!” Eden picked up one of the mosaics, moving it back and forth so it caught the light and shone multi-coloured. 

“Thanks,” he said, beginning to paint another shape laid out onto the tray he was working on; then another sharp heave burst out of his chest and he dropped the applicator and slapped his hand across his mouth, his eyes forcing shut as his whole body convulsed dangerously. 

“I think you should take a break Jude,” Eden advised warily, as Jude released his hands from his mouth; his face was very pale as he exhaled sharply through his mouth. “Come through to the living room until the kitchen airs a bit.” Jude was already shaking his head, picking up the brush he’d dropped, moving round the table to get a better angle to coat the mosaic with. 

“I don’t have time,” Jude’s voice was thick as he started painting again. “I need all of these done and dried before I take them to school in the morning.” 

Eden had only been in the kitchen for a few minutes and his head was pounding already, that was with the windows open and the fan on – he couldn’t imagine how bad Jude must be feeling. No – he could see how it was affecting Jude: the pallor of his face and the way he kept fighting strong heaves that wracked his body. 

“Well, at least let me help then,” Eden reached out and grabbed one of the bottles of nail varnish from a row on the table, Jude’s hand went up to stop him.

“You should be studying for your exam,” Jude refused, but Eden pulled the bottle out of his reach. 

“And you shouldn’t be making yourself ill!” Eden stated. “So let me help!” Jude stared over at him defiantly for a moment, then he sagged unexpectedly.

“Okay,” he agreed. “I’ve not done any of the ones on the bunker…” He pointed to the kitchen counter; Eden opened the nail varnish, hearing the plastic seal break as it opened for the first time. 

“Did you really go and buy a dozen bottles of nail varnish?” Eden asked as he started to paint over a mosaic in the shape of a star.

“Yeah…” Jude answered. “I stopped on the way home from school. I’d tried PVA glue and that hadn’t – _uuurghh_…” Jude didn’t finish his sentence and Eden spun around, Jude’s head was bowed towards the table and he was breathing heavily again.

“I really think you should take a break…” Eden repeated as Jude put his hand up to his forehead and he could see that his hand was trembling. “Go and get some air and I’ll do some of these for you.” 

“No, I – _huuurp_!” Both of Jude’s hands had clamped over his mouth as his whole body jerked forward with a dry retch, Eden could see him shaking all over now, and he decided instantly that he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He was about to tell Jude this when, over the noise of the extractor fan, he heard a gurgling retch, and saw Jude’s cheek suddenly bulge out behind his hands.

“Bin! _Bin!_” Eden called out, pointing in the direction of their large kitchen rubbish bin. Jude was struggling out from behind the table, hands still over his mouth, as Eden slammed the little bottle down onto the counter top and pulled the chair obstructing Jude out of the way. Jude grasped the edge of the bin, bending forward as he coughed harshly – suddenly becoming a heave and a stream of liquid poured from his mouth into the bin. 

“Alright, you’re okay!’ Eden rubbed Jude’s back as he continued to cough and heave over the bin; he spat out a mouthful of saliva, then a huge torrent of vomit came rushing from his lips. Eden patted gently at Jude’s back, trying to reassure him. “Once you’re up to it, you’re going to go and sit in the living room with the window open for a while.”

Jude was still coughing weakly as he straightened up from the bin, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His breathing was laboured as he began to rub his chest with his hand. 

“Didn’t think that was gonna happen,” Jude rasped.

“Come on,” Eden put his hands on Jude’s shoulders, beginning to steer him away from the bin and out of the kitchen, getting away from the strong smell.

“I _really_ need to get these done though,” Jude resisted weakly, but Eden was firm with him. 

“I’ll keep painting some for you while you have a break,” Eden assured as he made Jude sit down on the sofa, then crossed to open the big bay window. “And when your head’s stopped pounding, you can come back and do some more.” Jude had sunk his head into his hand as he took long deep breaths of the fresh air.

“I really appreciate your help Ede,” Jude said just as Eden was about to leave; Eden turned to look at his friend, taking stock of the depth of dedication Jude had for education. Not many teachers – or trainee teachers – would go so far as to make themselves physically sick as they prepared materials for their class. 

“You know Jude,” Eden leant against the doorframe, “you’re going to be an absolutely cracking teacher! You _really_ are…” Jude’s face broke into a weak smile, he was still pale and unsettled, but appeared touched by what Eden had said. 

“Thanks Ede.” 


End file.
